


Breeding the Master Blade

by BEWD4133



Category: Xenoblade Chronicles 2 (Video Game)
Genre: Belly Rubs, Breast Fucking, Breast Sucking, Creampie, Erotica, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Hand Jobs, Impregnation, Large Breasts, Large Cock, Married Couple, Married Sex, Mating Press, Nia's powers make for mindblowing sex, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Canon, Pregnancy, Pregnant Sex, Romance, Sex, Smut, Threesome - F/F/M, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, leg lock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-11
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:15:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 11,672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28019853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BEWD4133/pseuds/BEWD4133
Summary: The beauty of the Aegis, Pneuma, had always been the thing of legends, especially for her Driver, Rex, but now that she's ready and eager to have his baby with a little help from Nia, the salvager from Leftheria is going to learn that her true beauty exceeds even his wildest fantasies.
Relationships: Hikari | Mythra/Homura | Pyra/Pneuma/Rex, Nia/Pneuma (Xenoblade Chronicles 2), Pneuma/Rex (Xenoblade Chronicles 2)
Kudos: 31





	1. Breeding the Master Blade

**Author's Note:**

> Based on a suggestion from a reader.

Driver and Blade

It was a relationship that had altered and evolved in its depth and significance in the centuries since the roles were assigned from on high by the Architect himself. In only the past handful of years though, that meaning had changed more rapidly than it ever had in recorded history, thanks primarily to the efforts of a once unknown salvager and Driver from Leftheria. Now, in a lone cabin somewhere in the recently recolonized surface of the Earth, that very same and quite famous Driver stood alongside his two most trusted Blades in a way he had not done in quite some time.

"Well, I guess this is really it now, huh?" the Leftherian, Rex, looked over to his companions each standing on one side of him.

"As long as you two say that you're ready for this" Nia took the initiative to change into her Blade form and leotard, "Rex, Pneuma?"

Indeed being neither solely the red-haired Pyra nor the blonde-haired Mythra at the present, the two Aegis sisters had joined together as one entity once more. Even without the Conduit to draw power from anymore, they still yearned to both be able to savor this landmark event with the boy they loved. For the first time in years, both the Flesh Eater and the Aegis had now taken on their true forms, but this was a special occasion that wholly warranted it. However, instead of their usual armor, Pneuma had reduced her outerwear to just her back tights while Rex remained left in a simple t-shirt and shorts. They wouldn't be needing or wanting any needless coverings for this.

They had started as just a boy and a girl meeting atop a mysterious hill but soon bonded to be Aegis and Driver. After saving the world from ruin as Master Blade and Driver they settled down as boyfriend and girlfriend and, just recently, husband and wife. Now they were poised to take it a step further, a step much further than once thought possible. The couple was aiming to become the mother and father of their very own child. It was a task once thought impossible for a Blade, but, between the fullest powers of the Aegis and a Flesh Eater, they now had a way. Now, all that remained was the reproductive act. It wasn't exactly Rex's first time with Pneuma but having Nia along with them now and facing the pressure of impregnating the Blade with the mint-green ponytail certainly made it feel that way to him.

"So, who's going first then?" the Gormotti looked to get the ball rolling between them.

"I will," Pneuma declared, "I've been waiting five-hundred years for this.

To both Nia's chagrin and admiration, the Aegis did away with her lone layer of clothing and stood proudly in the nude baring her perfect hourglass figure. She had seen it before in the hot springs, but Pneuma's breasts looked even more daunting than she had remembered, far larger than what her hands would be able to hold individually. The Flesh-Eater still held the advantage in the waist-to-hip ratio but not by a whole lot. Her thighs also looked far meatier now than she could ever recall them being. From head to toe, there wasn't an unsightly hair to be seen on her besides the gorgeous emerald locks flowing down her back in a ponytail. All in all, her body was even nicer now than it ever had been. Turning to look at Rex, Nia could see that he more than agreed on that.

"Your body is as excellent as ever, Pneuma," she conceded.

"Thank you," she accepted, "It'll be even better when we get done here."

"You're up next, Rex," the Blade turned to her Driver who still seemed a bit anxious.

"Don't be nervous," Pneuma smiled at him.

With more kind looks from the girls to ease his nerves, Rex closed his eyes, counted to three, and swiftly stepped out of his shorts. There, his flaccid penis hung for Nia's first look and Pneuma's further enjoyment of it. It had a pleasing curve to it and just enough size to draw attention without instilling fear. His nerves suppressed any sense of arousal even with their shared nudity.

"Still not feeling up to it, Rex?" Nia noted playfully.

"He just needs some time to get going," the Master Blade defended her Driver, "Give him a minute or two, and I think you'll be surprised by what you see."

"If you say so, Pneuma," the Flesh Eater shifted her attention, "Either way, nobody can resist the power of my touch, but I guess I'll go first with you while he gets his mind right."

"Okay, Nia," Pneuma was ready to get down to business

With her hands giving off an aquatic glow, Nia stepped up before the Master Blade. Despite her occasional feelings of envy, she was thrilled at the opportunity to handle Pneuma's legendary body. Starting with two hands on her hips, Nia used her powers to fully activate the reproductive processes of the Aegis' organs, getting her to begin ovulating. Along with this, she triggered the increased flow of hormones in her body, resulting in her breasts visibly swelling up by at least another whole cup size. Her skin took on a tinge of pink as she took deep breaths to acclimate herself to the sudden flood of virility in her.

"Damn, just look at those now," the Flesh Eater marveled at her results, acting as if she was still working but secretly taking advantage to cop a feel for her own amusement.

"Wow, I'm feeling fired up all over," the Aegis sensed a new heat radiating from within her.

"And just look at you," Nia shifted her gaze to Rex's penis, now rising as he gawked at his wife, "I guess we know for sure whether you're a boob or an ass man. I suppose that means it's your turn now."

As Pneuma gazed warmly into his eyes, Nia dropped down to get a closer look at his member. It was worthy of respect in its own right as it changed shape now filling with blood, but the Flesh Eater could also sense the untapped potential dormant within it.

"You really like it, huh?" Nia asked of Pneuma.

"Well-shaped, healthy, over seven inches long and five around. Big, but not too big to form the perfect fit deep inside," the Master Blade judged her Driver's dick as it bobbed upwards higher and higher, "I absolutely love it."

"Let's see how you feel after this..." the Flesh Eater looked away mischievously.

With but a touch of her finger on the tip, she unleashed an entire dam of sexual energy repressed within him. His member surged and bloated, gaining over an inch in length and girth all at once. Every last one of his veins filled to capacity and even some new ones emerged on the sides of his shaft. The head became engorged and coated in a shining, masculine hue of red. From tip to base, his erection went from standing out like a spear to resembling a full-blown ether cannon and it was now the Aegis' turn to have her eyes gaping in awe.

"So then, what do ya think of him now?" Nia teased.

"Oh..." her lips clenched, "Um... wow... that's really something."

"With both of your bodies fully activated like this, sex between you is guaranteed to conceive a child," the Flesh Eater announced, "So what are you going to do now?"

The couple paused to look over their fully exposed and freshly awakened forms as man and woman. They each took time to appreciate every aspect of their partner's body but couldn't stop their eyes from locking onto the places that loomed largest. Pneuma was the first to notice how each of them had started staring and lifted her breasts to see how Rex's penis would twitch when she gave them a few bounces.

"It's always fun to see just how much you like them," Pneuma teased.

"Oh, sorry..." he tried to look away, but her mind had already been made up on what to do next.

"Well then Rex, with Nia here to keep us fresh, would you care to warm yourself up a bit with me to start?" the Aegis proposed.

"What did you have in mind, Pneuma?" he finally started to really get into the mood.

"I think you know..." she motioned him over to the bed.

The salvager sat up on the edge of the mattress in a manner where all in the room had no choice but to admire just how high his cock towered from in his lap. The Master Blade still had equally formidable assets of her own though, their hefty weight supported by her arms folded across her chest. Their burgeoning bodies each beckoned the other in a brief staredown of insatiable desire. It would be the Aegis to make the next move, however, carefully descending herself over him to where her ample chest was mere inches away from his loins.

"Let's put these puppies to the test now, hm?" the spunky Mythra side of Pneuma appeared to be taking the reins.

As proud as Nia was of the effect that she had had on them individually, it was nothing compared to the effects the Master Blade and Driver had on each other when put together. His shaft was more than her hands could now hold, but Pneuma came startlingly close to devouring him entirely in her cleavage. Her luscious boobs came at Rex's dick from each side as if they were its personal blankets, and Pneuma herself marveled at how it felt within the full embrace of her bosom.

"Oooh..." the salvager shuddered, "They're softer than ever, Pneuma..."

"They need to be since you're harder than ever," Pneuma giggled back.

"So, I take it you two do this often?" Nia pouted slightly.

"Every once in a while or so, but you've given me so much more to deal with now," the Aegis smiled, "I can even feel him growing between them as we speak."

Rex's arousal climbed high enough to where he could feel Pneuma's every breath against him as she continued her smothering ministrations. Conversely, his aroma attacked her nostrils and beckoned her to sample him even further. Thankfully, his size and position made it relatively easy for her to stick her tongue out to the underside of his shaft, darting it all around the burgeoning head. By now, plenty of pre-cum had secreted from the head, both for the Aegis to lap up and spread across her chest. As much as Rex was squirming underneath her control now, it was even more difficult for Nia to keep on watching as she could see his shaft changing color with the building heat. However, as Pneuma kept massaging away, the Gormotti also saw an opportunity.

"Sorry, but you're going to have to give me some room here," she came to intervene.

Resting her head atop the Aegis' velvety breasts, Nia took charge of licking the top half of Rex's shaft while Pneuma's fluffy boobs continued to devour the rest. Along with the Driver's flavor being raunchier than she had imagined, the grand chest of the Master Blade brought comfort to her face in a way that no pillow ever had. Her tongue was actually a tad bit longer than the Aegis' and got its way around his girth in a way she couldn't quite replicate. The emerald-haired Blade was more than content to persist in putting her own best assets to work while observing the other two taking comfort in them, all huddled together as one family.

"How is it, Rex?" the Aegis maintained her priorities.

"Too good..." he mumbled, "Way too good..."

"Go on and cum whenever you like," she permitted, "You're ready too, right Nia?"

"Totally," the Flesh Eater agreed.

Pneuma could sense his thickness further prying apart her cleavage as he built toward his climax. The way she could distinctly feel every minute reaction within his manhood through her tits allowed her to rapidly adapt her pressure and pace to ideal levels. It thrilled her to be able to feel his heart pounding throughout his shaft so strongly and close to her own heart. Her own pulse was racing wondering what his ejaculation would be like in his present state. If Nia's expression and intensifying usage of her tongue were anything to go by, something truly spectacular was coming their way. She leaned further into him to maximize the skin-to-skin contact between them and amplify the pressure between her breasts.

"I love when you start throbbing between my tits like this, Rex," Pneuma started talking a bit dirty, "I can practically feel the cum stored up inside.

"That feeling is completely literal for me," Nia reminded them.

"Ooh, just how much will it be?"

"I think that's for Rex himself to answer."

"Yeah, I'm cumming soon..." he confirmed, "Real soon..."

Of course, she already trusted from experience that Rex would have plenty of cum reserved just for her pussy, but she could also tell that would likely involve him cumming more that day than ever before in his life. That's something Pneuma was looking forward to almost as much as having his baby. The sudden bucking of his hips upwards against her bosom was the cue for her to hold on for dear life as the volcano she had been working up finally erupted on her, all as he whimpered in the most adorable way. The salvager's seed frantically splattered itself all over her chest, but the amount of power he was putting into this ejaculation had just as much of it landing on her face. Nia also wound up with her fair share on her hair and twitching ears as well. The Aegis rolled what she had managed to catch around on her tongue while the Flesh Eater licked off what had gotten on her breasts.

"That was as wonderful as I was hoping," Pneuma gleefully cleaned the aftermath of his release with Nia polishing off the leftovers.

"You two are unbelievable," Rex took the chance to catch his breath.

"It's all thanks to you, Rex," she gave the compliment back.

While the Master Blade and Driver shared in their amazement of one another, Nia kept it clear in her mind that this was not over yet. She gave them the space they needed to process what had happened until they remembered what they still needed to do. That moment seemed to come as Pneuma stepped away from Rex while he stood back up.

"Hey, Nia," he surprised the Gormotti, "You can do what you did to me before again, right?"

"Huh? Oh yeah," she answered his call.

"Good, I don't want to have to make her wait."

The girl from Gormott immediately saw what he meant by how his member looked to be already trying to return to hardness even during what should be its resting period. Even with his physical arousal fading after orgasm, he seemed more in the mood now than ever. Once she got her healing touch on it though, his erection surged back to form almost instantaneously.

"Please, keep going, Nia. Let me give it all I've got even if it means being sore in the morning."

Nia knew the human body was not something to be manipulated carelessly. She remained cautious of the side effects that could come with disregarding the inherent limits of flesh and bone and had warned them just before all of this started. However, she was also familiar with Rex's tendency to defy what she once perceived as impossible. If he was willing to try something, she couldn't bring herself to deny him the chance. Thusly, she raised his arousal higher than ever to the point where great physical stress would come as a result of a failure to relieve it. Working on his balls, she fully rehydrated him and upped his sperm production so that he was swiftly filled to capacity, so much so that he already leaked pre-cum without any direct contact. Even the so-called cannibal had to feel a twinge of fear at what she had created.

"Not even I have ever gone as far as this in getting a guy fired up..." Nia bit her lip, "How's that feel, Rex?"

"Fantastic, Nia," the Leftherian responded sincerely, "Better than ever."

The two turned their focus back to Pneuma who had already prepared herself on the bed for Rex's next move, lying wholly unguarded on her back with any part of her being that he wanted in easy reach. Their synchronization in their thinking remained as immaculate as ever. Rex got up onto the mattress to fully loom over her, her legs spread to welcome a cock that now looked able to pierce all the way into her stomach.

"Is this how you want it, Pneuma?" he stopped to ask.

"Absolutely," the Aegis affirmed with open arms, "After all that, I want to feel you as closely and deeply as possible. Come to me, Rex."

Before joining with her complete, Rex started by getting on all fours all crawling up so that his face was straight above hers. He took her for quite the opening kiss that Pneuma melted into with their eyes closed together. Meanwhile, Nia could easily observe the reactions in his manhood that signaled just how badly he did yearn to penetrate the Master Blade. Unexpectedly though, she was the one to end the kiss, inwardly desiring it even more than him.

"Enough," she whispered, "Take me, Rex. Now."

With a smile, the salvager followed along with her wishes and adjusted his position down to where their loins were now aligned. Briefly gripping his shafted, he aimed his dripping tip squarely at her opening which was every bit as moist now. While Rex's dick was far beyond impressive now, Nia realized just what an ideal match Pneuma's pussy was for it by how effortlessly it enabled him to slide in once he made the initial plunge. It stretched to accommodate him as necessary without reservation and her face didn't offer the slightest hint of discomfort in doing so. Nia held confidence in her own flexibility also but could sense that this was the result of something more than that as he worked his way inwards to where his balls were left resting against her groin. It was actually Rex who seemed to be on the defensive now with how tight he was being squeezed.

"Ooooh..." he gave off a throaty groan, "You're clamping down so much."

"I said I wanted to feel you, didn't I?" she giggled with flushed cheeks, "It's so wonderful to be stretched out like this. It's even better feeling how you throb inside me. Don't be shy now. Use my body as you please, Rex."

His hips now steadily rocking, Rex pulled himself to lie closer with the green-haired Aegis. He first rested his head atop her shoulder but couldn't resist the allure of her chest for long as it jiggled with every move they made as one. This was just where Pneuma wanted him to be as well, wrapping her arms around him to hug his face into the valley of her breasts when he made his descent. He nuzzled his cheeks against her swaying mounds while his hardness made the deepest impression it could. His hands had stuck to her waist until then, but her boobs were too fantastically large for his head alone. He brought his palms to cup their respective breasts, adding some playful tweaking on her nipples to the mix.

"Oh goodness, what's this now?" Pneuma gasped, "You're growing even more, reaching even deeper!"

Rex's next words were muffled by the mouthful of tit he had taken for himself, but his actions spoke much louder for him regardless. Now, Pneuma's cervix had been marked as the target of his ambitions as he pressed himself as much as he could into it, testing just how close he could reach towards her womb itself. He followed this up by increasing the breadth of his thrusts, savoring how she clung to him as he pulled away and then plunged all the way back in. Even the body of the Aegis couldn't help quivering under this much raw stimulation inside and out, her voice ringing out in a succession of increasing moans. Pneuma's legs trembled as she opened them up wider around him only to crash them back together around his waist.

"Pneuma..." he murmured in a haze of lust with his body primarily operating on instinct.

"I've really got you now," she cemented the lock with her ankles, "You don't have a choice. You have to stay in there until you cum no matter how long it takes. How do you feel about that?"

How he felt about that was to pull himself closer, beckoning the Aegis to solidify her grasp on his hips with her legs. They embraced into more direct skin-to-skin contact than they had ever exchanged in their lives, even factoring in Pneuma's centuries of life before Rex had entered and forever changed it. His hands went back behind her to run down her verdant locks, but his face still offered her bountiful breasts the attention they demanded, relishing their tenderness on his cheeks and her hardening nipples in his lips. Even with her tight hold on him, Rex kept himself pounding into her so hard that her boobs swayed back and forth with each lunch. Pneuma wanted to take him for another kiss, but his relentless assault left her jaw merely hanging open in awe.

"Oh, Rex... You're making... You're making me..." she tried to speak but kept cutting herself off with sporadic moans.

What he was making her do was have the orgasm of a very, very long lifetime. She wouldn't have believed what she was feeling now even Foresight itself had revealed it to her beforehand. Her grip on him tightened to where her nails dug into his skin. It was all she could do to brace herself against the seismic waves reverberating through every last fiber of her being. That intensifying tightness extended inwards as well. Her vaginal walls clamped down on his penis to wrap around him in a glove-like manner. She drew on the energy emanating from every vein of his manhood to further escalate her euphoric climax. The Aegis had spoken shortly prior of a perfect fit, but, in these critical moments, she had found something with Rex that surpassed even that. Her senses eventually returned to her as the orgasm tapered off. Regardless she still held firm to her man, sensing how her climax had affected him as well.

"You make me feel so good, Rex," she stroked his hair with him still held neatly in place on top of her, "and so full too. Full of your flesh and your love. I hope my body is treating you just as well."

"It is, Pneuma..." he finally withdrew from her chest to speak, "You're soft and warm... everywhere..."

The exemplary quality of her bosom spoke for itself, but its tender warmth was matched exquisitely by the searing moisture of her pussy. Her orgasm only exacerbated her inner thirst for the salvager's semen. Pneuma had come down from her climax but the fierce manner in which her vaginal walls undulated around him remained. He was now the one starting to shiver as her body ascertained more and more of where his most sensitive spots were and just how he liked to have them squeezed. Groans started to slip from his mouth and Pneuma soon joined them with her own, just to please him with the sound of her voice. With their hips clashing in perfect rhythm, their sole guest had long since run out of words for what she was seeing.

"I guess this is the true power of the Master Driver and Blade," the Flesh Eater murmured to herself.

Nia wasn't walking into this endeavor blindly. In private, she had taken her chances to see just the exact sort of effect her powers had on ordinary humans and blades alike in these situations, but with Rex and Pneuma, she was faced with the reality of just how ordinary those people really were. The way Rex thrust his hips was so animalistic and the way the Aegis kept him locked tight from below was thoroughly carnal. This was a level of affinity only they shared with one another. She had come to find solace in her own unique relationship with them but drew in closer to their ferocious embrace if only to feel just a little bit more of their connection. It certainly beat fighting with the urge to start fingering herself, and the Aegis and her Driver were much too focused on their lovemaking to pay much mind to the approaching Flesh Eater.

"Unreal..." Nia propped herself where she could best watch the Leftherian's dick churning his Blade's insides.

She was proud of the work she had done to get them this far, but now she had to acknowledge how much of this was the result of Rex and Pneuma's own determination. She had come in with an estimation of just how much she had enhanced the salvager, but her eyes told her he had now surpassed even those figures as his meat could be seen pulsing and bloating with its full load. Just as remarkable was the aplomb with which the vagina of the Aegis took the cock that further enlarged itself bit-by-bit with each plunge into its folds. She could tell that Pneuma really did adore the sensation of her insides gradually being stretched apart wider-and-wider. Pyra's motherly kindness meshed with Mythra's feminine pride to create the ideal woman ready to go above and beyond for her man in all ways. A sense of obligation to push herself farther came over the silver-haired Blade as well as she drew near enough to smell their fertile aroma.

Looking at Rex once more, she saw the testicles she had programmed to produce semen with all their worth so long as his stamina held out. They swung around with his scrotum as they tapped against her rear each time he dove back in. Finding just the right position and opportunity, Nia stuck out her adept tongue to catch them from below with a lick

""What? Nia!" Rex became alert to his surroundings again in an instant while Pneuma watched unperturbed.

"Keep going Rex," Nia coolly instructed, "Don't mind me. I'm only doing what I can."

"Yes, keep going Rex," the Aegis echoed, "We both know how close you are and want to see it."

Rex did as he was told if for no other reason than his dick being in a state where it would be unforgiving if he didn't. Even amidst all that Pneuma and Nia were doing to him, his orgasm was held at bay with his loins holding off on their next release until all elements involved had reached their peak. His balls readied sperm by the millions as Nia delicately flicked at them with her tongue, and his shaft engorged within Pneuma's welcoming walls, filling to the brim with vigor. It was not just his penis but also the very muscles around it readying themselves as well. He felt a building tension between his legs accumulating to fire out his sperm as fervently as his body could handle. With his apex nearing, it was just a matter of identifying when it would be most satisfactory to the gorgeous woman underneath him to let it all go.

"My awakened womb wants it, Rex," the Aegis raised a hand to his cheek, locking their eyes together as tightly as her ankles around him, "It's just one of many things you've awoken in me I never thought I would experience. I want to feel it, Rex, your rich semen flowing into me and your baby growing inside my belly. Do it. Fill me with your cum!"

Their voices rang out together in a rhapsody that tickled Nia's ears as she worked to use her tongue to increase their shared pleasure as best as she could. Ultimately it paled in comparison to what the pair could achieve through their bond that extended through their very cores. His distended member no longer permitted for any breathing room between his glans and her cervix. Consequently, the Aegis' legs solidified their clamp on him to where she wouldn't allow for even an inch of separation between them anymore. Anything further that needed to be said was exchanged through the affectionate gaze they shared. No longer restraining their shudders and moans, the loving couple hit the consummation of their vows with resounding force and joyous tears in their eyes.

Rex buried his face back into the heavy and ripe breasts that he was so fond of when the initial shockwaves of his orgasm hit, but Pneuma's neck arched back and her passionate cry a fever pitch with the first impact of his semen launching into her cervix. Each rope of Rex's seed leapt forth with a vicious twitch in his shaft that Pneuma could distinctly feel and Nia could clearly see. Both wound up with the same idea to count the waves of his seed with each one that passed, but both of them would also succumb to a gradual sense of awe as they kept coming one after another after another. Pneuma screamed with the tsunami of sperm that poured over her womb irrevocably marking her core and claiming her body as its home. Her arms came back around to press Rex into her chest in an almost suffocating manner. Nia was left to lap up the overflowing excess from the ejaculation whose volume she had long since given up on keeping track of, noting its very texture and taste to be vastly improved compared to earlier.

Even with Rex's orgasm finally tapering off after several seconds of receiving a relentless barrage inside, Pneuma still kept him held close. It wasn't just the act of conceiving a child with him that she wanted but the memory of it. No matter how many more lifetimes she might have still had awaiting her, she wanted to always have the image of Rex's eruption within her sacred core to look back on, to be able to fondly recall just how fat and hard he felt pressed up against her cervix, stretching her inner walls to their limit. It took quite a while for the billowing sexual energy inside him to truly fade and only then was she content to free him and fully absorb what they had done together.

Rex collapsed with a huff following their separation, leaving Nia to fulfill the most crucial part of her task that day. Uniting her powers over cellular replication with the Aegis' built-in blueprints for all life, they combined their abilities to guide Pneuma's fresh eggs to fertilize Rex's sperm and get to work nourishing the little Leftherian baby they had always wanted. Both holding their hands over her belly, they looked at one another proudly as the salvager recovered from inside the afterglow to join them.

"Pneuma, Nia..." he breathed, "That was..."

"Unforgettable," the green-haired Blade confidently finished the sentence.

"And inspiring," the Flesh Eater added her own thoughts.

Looking over Rex once more, she was grateful to see that Rex had run through all of the sexual energy she had stirred up inside him in that single, wild round. His penis hung down contently but perhaps still a tad bit more imposing than when they had started.

"Glad to see you did so well in getting everything you had out there," Nia remarked, "I was worried that what I did to you would have lingering effects."

"Nah, I feel fine, Nia. Better than fine. The best I ever have," the salvager boasted.

"And what about you, Nia?" the Aegis eyed her warily.

"What about me?"

"I could tell that you were... enjoying what you were seeing," Pneuma held a finger to her chin, "I'd hate to see you left frustrated."

"What? No, I'm fine," she denied despite realizing Pneuma had noticed how soaked her leotard had gotten. The Aegis would be having none of her lies and outstretched her arms for Nia.

"Come here. Let's give you a little love too."

Pneuma persuasively welcomed the smaller, Gormotti Blade into her lap and chest just as she had done for Rex minutes before. The Aegis knew her raw feminine appeal ascended beyond mere gender and sexuality. Her skin made the bed and her boobs the pillow that not even her feline friend could pass up on. Pneuma pulled and held Nia's head into her bosom until she felt the Flesh Eater surrender to her softness. Only when her eyes closed did she find Pneuma's true objective with her hand slipping up her thigh.

"What are you doing, Pneuma?" Nia nearly jumped away but was caught by the Master Blade.

"Quiet now," she shushed her, "You need this."

The Aegis utilized all of her know-how as a woman to reduce Nia to putty in her hands in the most efficient manner possible, needing no time at all to discern how to use her fingers against her folds, clitoris, and g-spot for maximum effect. In spite of her words, the Flesh Eater had indeed been left hopelessly turned by what she had seen and Pneuma took full advantage. Even so, she remained caring and kind in her touch, allowing Nia full freedom to partake in the one-of-a-kind suppleness her tits offered. She was surprised to learn how skilled the Gormotti was with her own hands when she gave in and began to grope her breasts more earnestly, right up to the point of offering her nipples a tantalizing twist. The Aegis maintained a firm upper hand though until a third party intervened.

"Hey, Pneuma..." Rex eased up next to her, "Can I... you... y'know..."

"Oh Rex, you want your favorite thing, don't you?" his sentence was jumbled but Pneuma's astute eyes spotted his gaze on her breast and his erection having revived in his lap.

Continuing to care for Nia on her left side, the Aegis welcomed Rex to her right. With a nurturing hand and breast available for each of them, she skillfully tended to their needy loins with her fingers with they each relished in the divine brand of softness offered by her bosom. Despite the heavy burden placed on her in this situation though, Pneuma was in no hurry to be done with taking care of them. This was the type of joy she had always wanted her existence to bring to others. The greatest blessing her body allotted her was this capability to bring comfort to those around her, and, for these two treasured companions in particular, it was a comfort she prayed in her heart would never end.


	2. Reaping What You Sow

Orange, it was the color most knew to be of the mixture of red and yellow and the color that was presently beginning to overtake the skies of the tropical lands where the young salvager Rex was now staying. To him though, the colors red and yellow blended together to create green, the most fertile, lush hue of green, and it wasn't that of the grass and plants that enveloped the immediate area.

There she sat amidst the greenery, more perfectly round than ever before, enjoying the basic sights and sounds of the ocean. Pneuma, the true form of the Aegis herself, plump and full with the life of the child they had conceived together growing inside of her. Pyra and Mythra had remained merged together for all of these months that had recently passed so that they could both know the joy of carrying Rex's first child. They had come to choose this serene, secluded place as where they would share the time and experience of this baby being born. In his eyes though, the beauty of the natural environment here couldn't come close to comparing with her own.

"Hello there, Rex," she was expedient in observing his presence, "Sorry, to make you look for me. Come on over and join me."

The salvager did as he was told but as the Master Blade kept her eyes locked confidently on the horizon. He tried to join her in this endeavor but found her to be like a magnet for his wandering eyes. This was part of the reason that he had actually been trying to give her some space recently. Rex knew the tendencies of pregnant women to be self-conscious regarding their changing bodies, but, to him, she had never been more of a treat to look at than she was now. Not only was her belly ripe with his child, their son, but her already immense breasts filled out her clothing like never before and her skin shone beneath the rays of the setting sun. Her maternal figure was the most stunning thing he had ever laid eyes on, and it was a constant struggle not to stare in her presence. Pneuma seemingly paid no mind to it though as she took in the pleasure and comfort of his company.

"One more month," the Aegis spoke, "That's how long we've got left until you and I are parents."

"I'm looking forward to it, Pneuma," Rex had gotten accustomed to using her proper name.

"Even in my five-hundred years in this world, I've never been part of anything like this. It's an excitement I never thought I would get to know, and yet, now I have, all thanks to you, Rex."

"Aw, come on, you can't give me all the credit," he rubbed the back of his head, "I mean, I know what we did, but still..."

"More importantly than that, you gave me the courage to try and a person I could love enough to do this with," she turned to him, "Thank you so much."

"It's nice to hear you say that. I can see it hasn't been easy on you."

"Are you kidding? I've never felt more beautiful in my life!" the Aegis boldly revealed.

"Really?"

"Of course, I can feel this little life of ours kicking around inside me and see how my body has changed to accommodate him. My abdomen has grown so much to give him a comfortable home and my breasts have swollen with milk to nourish him. It's been a magnificent experience to share with you. In fact, I'm feeling a bit clamped in these clothes if you don't mind."

In a flash, the Master Blade did away with the superfluous elements of her outfit, leaving only black tights that wholly accentuated her burgeoning curves all over, leaving her both easier and harder to look at than Rex had ever seen her in his life. This conflict was only exacerbated by her apparent desire to take him for a hug, based on how she was gesturing to him.

"Come here, Daddy," she held her arms to him, "Give Mommy and the baby some love."

With a quiet smile, he did just that and it was even better than he could have dared to hope. She had no qualms with guiding his face squarely to her chest which was cushier than he could ever recall. It was such an easy embrace to sink into, yet he soon realized just how much more he now felt the urge to do with her. It was a carnal desire he feared asking her to fulfill in her present condition, and he made haste to get back on his feet to diffuse the situation.

"Thank you, Pneuma, but I can't ask you to feel as though you need to do anything for me right now." the salvager hurried to compose himself.

The Aegis initially looked up at him with some concern, but her eyes gradually shifted back down, and a smile soon crept onto her lips along with them. He had forgone wearing most of his salvaging gear for this trip, wearing more typical Leftherian garb instead, and it made his body much more appealing to her eyes as well. One place in particular now stood out more than ever.

"You can say that if you like, but you look as though you need me now more than ever," she cooed, "I'm glad to say that I feel the same way myself.

Holding his attention by locking her eyes onto his, Pneuma slowly moved out her index finger to plant a playful poke onto the tip of his loins that were now bulging out just as much as any part of her body presently was. She loved watching a blush wash over Rex as he processed where she was making contact, especially as she felt it react by rising further.

"Oh goodness, Pneuma, I'm sorry about that," he apologized but didn't move away, "It's just it's so... erotic to see your who body filling up and expanding like this for me..."

"And you don't think the feeling is mutual for me?" she began playfully running her hand around his protruding groin, "I've never seen you bulging out of any outfit quite like this before."

He began to shake from even the slightest brush she made against him, but she was quick to move beyond teasing and get her hand hooked into his pants to pull them down and free his burgeoning arousal. In truth, she hadn't seen him excited in this way since the day they had conceived their child, and it revealed to her that she was not the only one who had grown since then.

"Wow, just look at that," she allowed his erect penis to freely bob in the air, "I've never seen it this big before."

"I think the treatment Nia did on me had some... lasting side effects," he reflected uneasily.

Nia, none of this would have been possible without her. She had used her power over cellular replication to give both of their bodies the extra juice needed to overcome the normal biological limitations of a blade and now bear fruit as one. Pneuma had always loved his body from the get-go, but the Flesh-Eater's magic touch awoke something in him she had never thought she'd see in anyone.

"Please, sit back down with me, Rex," the Aegis requested, "I need you too."

Rex sat just as she instructed, but Pneuma soon helped him into a more comfortable lying position at her side. Once, she seemed to have guided him back to a feeling of ease, she disposed to her own remaining clothes to join him in a state of wholly natural splendor. Her breasts could be seen nigh overflowing with milk and her navel stuck out proudly as her womb stretched her entire abdomen to its limit. At this point, there was no escaping from her spell as her eyes remained transfixed on her figure drawing him in closer by the second. She was just as delighted to watch his own virility climb to new heights, swaying straight up towards the sky.

"It's a magnificent thing to see, Rex," she purred, "Just how compatible our bodies have become for one another."

"You've never been more gorgeous to me than you are now," the salvager could deny the truth no longer.

"I've never felt more gorgeous either," Pneuma grinned, "or more eager to thank the man who made me this way."

Holding a hand behind him, she welcomed him into what little remained of her lap. Even so, he had no complaints with nuzzling up against her belly, but the Master Blade made the situation even more enticing by lifting his head to where her bountiful breasts awaited. Milk leaked bit by bit from the nipple that beckoned him to latch his mouth onto. Her free hand went straight to his manhood where she could feel him grow harder with every sip he took.

"That's it," she murmured, "Let all those worries go. Focus only on my body for your pleasure and fulfillment."

With her arm's continued support, the salvager smothered himself completely in her motherly bosom. Her chest was mountainous enough to suffocate him entirely if she so chose, and he seemed more than eager to try and do it himself. Meanwhile, her palm began to run its way along Rex's own more fatherly features, tenderly stroking his towering shaft.

"Two cup sizes," she talked of her breasts as he continued to drink of them, "That's what I've gone up by in the past twelve months thanks to you. Please enjoy it."

This announcement seemed to invite him to nuzzle his nose against the flesh of her boobs as her nipples swelled within his lips. His teeth and tongue were also more vigorous than she could recall, suddenly eliciting a shudder in her that she had not been anticipating at all. It didn't help to have the salvager's masculine aura overtaking her through his member that just climbed higher and higher in her grasp.

Rex's penis had never been subpar by any standard, but it couldn't even be compared to how it was a year ago in either appearance or touch. Not just Nia's powers, but the act of impregnating her with his child seemed to have awakened something within Rex that changed him as a man. He pulsed with an authority in her grip that it had never had before, demanding she cover the full breadth of his length in her strokes if she was even going to attempt to satiate him. With her superior analytical capabilities, the Aegis couldn't help making a special record of his newfound growth for posterity.

"One year ago, I measured your penis size as being in the ninety-seventh percentile of all men," Pneuma squeezed him tighter, "Now with over another full inch, you're all the way in the ninety-ninth, and I couldn't be more thrilled."

The salvager lacked the statistical vocabulary to really interpret her data, but he didn't need anyone to teach him how to interpret the feeling of her lascivious figure looming over him. Her boobs were wonderful enough before the pregnancy, but the flavor of her lactation brought his enjoyment of them to a whole new plane. It was all he could do to not explode in her hands right there. However, knowing this is precisely what told the Aegis that it was time to get serious on her end as well.

Even with how Rex's penis had changed, by now Pneuma had already ascertained that the way it liked to be handled had not. In fact, his most sensitive areas had only grown in size and vulnerability along with his dick. She felt him recoil all over when she pinched his foreskin between her thumb and forefinger, placing pressure along his shaft until she could be sure that it had become fully engorged. After that, it was time to ramp up her movements to maximum speed as she had now developed her own aching need that only Rex would be able to fill.

"Come, Rex," she called to him, "Give your milk as you partake in mine. Let us share in our fertility together!"

His hips began to give forcefully restrained bucks up into the air as the sequence of their conception seemed to be replaying inside of his mind. With the extraordinary realization of her fertility now laid bare before his eyes, and her hands working as skillfully as they were, Rex's body couldn't even take the time to give off a proper warning before erupting into orgasm. His semen fired into the air just as ferociously as it had shot into her cervix all those months just prior. Pneuma was delighted to see how freely he released himself, being so wild and forceful that she still got a healthy share of it on her chest and air even with his manhood inches away. Even so, she could feel that the relief she brought unto him was temporary at best as he barely softened in her hand even several seconds after the lengthy orgasm had subsided. His eyes simply opened back up with conviction as he finally pulled himself away from her motherly hold, standing up to stretch his reinvigorated body.

"Thank you so much, Pneuma," he looked at her gratefully, "Even with all the burdens I've put on you, I guess I've still been pretty stressed myself."

"I don't view it as a burden at all, Rex," she rebuffed him modestly, "Being with you has been nothing but a privilege for me."

Despite her words, something did now weigh on the mind of the Aegis. Inadvertently placing it right at eye level for her, Rex actually did create a certain burden for her by hoisting his erect dick close enough for her to smell. Gone was any hint of a refraction period in him, leaving her to wonder just what would be needed of her now to leave him truly satisfied. Without realizing it herself, her thoughts became neatly written all over her face for him.

"Please, Pneuma," the salvager grinned, "With all that you've gone through lately I can't seriously expect you to worry about me like that."

"Sorry, it's just that the knowledge I do have of men warns of the health risks of being too pent up with sexual urges," the Aegis blushed.

"Well... yeah, it's certainly something," he looked at her more intently before, his penis twitching as his eyes got reacquainted with her luscious body.

"I don't want to ever leave you with your needs unattended."

"It's more desire than need right now, honestly."

"What is it that you desire then, Rex?" her face lit up.

"...To get you pregnant, Pneuma," he revealed with a pause.

"...I'm already pregnant though," she needed a moment for her own answer.

"That's the conundrum, ain't it?" the Driver chuckled, "I just want to do it again as soon as I can. I can't stop thinking about putting another of my kids in you, especially if it means I'll get to see you this way again."

Just from talking about it, Rex's penis was quick to seep with pre-cum. In this instant, Pneuma gained a new appreciation for what it meant for Rex to be a male. There was no inherent recharge period or time limit on his reproductive capabilities. He could father a new child every day of the week and was only held back from doing so by his devotion to her. It made her womanhood ache with regret that she was unable to do the same. Still, she resolved to do what she could with the tools she had before her now, moving her face even closer to his loins.

"I want that just as much as you do, Rex," she placed a kiss on his bobbing erection, "It's an amazing feeling as a woman to have such a marvelous thing impregnating me. Honestly, I don't think I could ever refuse the prospect of being inseminated by your thick, Leftherian dick. Just say the word at any time and I'll welcome your ejaculation either on or inside my body."

She affirmed her dedication by moving on to licking not just Rex's penis but taking turns rolling his balls on her tongue as well. However, what really drew Rex's astonishment was what he heard coming out of her mouth all the while. She lauded praise onto every aspect of his dick as she sampled it, all in the most explicit manner imaginable. She wasn't just complimentary; she was engaged in full-blown worship. The Aegis blessed with the divine wisdom of the Architect himself was worshipping his cock and it got the salvager fired up to prove himself worthy of her expectations.

"It's too much. I can't wait anymore," Pneuma pulled back just as his own patience wore thin, "I don't care if I'm already carrying your child. I need to feel you filling my insides again here and now. Please, Rex."

Without even discussing how to proceed, the Master Blade fell to her hands and knees before Rex, holding up her rear to show her womanhood dripping in full view. He had always treasured her affection for him and put his most heartfelt emotions into their lovemaking, but with this, his physical lust became too great. Regardless of how he felt for her as a person, he was now consumed with an irreconcilable need to relieve his physical urges with her body by any means necessary. However, her fawning smile towards him showed that she was still ecstatic to welcome all of it.

"That's it, Rex," she whispered when he took hold of her hips, "Give it to me as fat and hard as you ever have before. Help condition this Aegis body of mine to take and deliver your children at will."

He started out spreading her lips open with his fingers, sampling her moisture and the squishiness of the flesh inside. It was everything his manhood desired to find awaiting it. Conversely, just as she so desired, fat and hard is exactly what she found him to be for her as he prodded at and jammed himself through her opening as he couldn't wait any longer, so much so that she pondered if even her eventual baby would stretch her out this much when he made his way inward. Rex fervently bore into her canal to reaffirm the bond only they shared as Master Driver and Blade, only now it was his own blade driving as deeply into her as it could go. As tempting as it was to move right on to thrusting though, he couldn't bring himself to move without first savoring the raw sensation of being wholly enveloped by her moist folds.

"No matter what, being inside you always feels so good, Pneuma," he leaned onto her back, resting his head on her emerald locks.

"And having you throbbing within me is now better than it's ever been," she sighed, "Your manhood, your seed, and your child. I've been thoroughly claimed and filled by them all and it feels great."

Such a position would ordinarily call for Pneuma's chest to get some tender, loving care next, but her statement reminded Rex of where his hands now truly belonged. Placing a palm on her baby bump to bond with their son within had long since become a staple of his nightly routine, but now with his arms wrapped around her, he was ready to embrace them both like never before. Her belly had a warm, supple firmness distinct from any held in his hands before. His palms eagerly absorbed her heat from all sides as they found their way around the globular abdomen. Her belly button, distended and sturdy, was a joy to poke and play with using his fingers. The real treat was the way she began to giggle all the while as he kept going.

"Oh Rex, that tickles," she gushed even with his member still solidly inside her.

"I love you both so much I can't decide what to do here," the salvager fawned back.

Even more delightful was the tiny kicks that soon followed from within her belly. The hopeful parents were thankful the child didn't actually know the specifics of what they were currently doing, but they did sense a silent appreciation from him for the time they were sharing as husband and wife, as mother and father. The baby's movements seemed to come more frequently as the movement between them intensified. It was a scenario the Aegis had not remotely prepared herself for.

"This is simply too much!" Pneuma cried out, my husband and baby are both running roughshod on my insides as they wish! I can't take it!"

"Think of it as a contest on who loves Mommy more," Rex joked before realizing she was having a genuine orgasm.

Her climax sent tremors all through her body and triggered severe undulations throughout her inner walls. Her wide array of ether lines lit themselves up all over at once. The baby certainly seemed to be feeling it too with how much it started to squirm. At this point, Rex had gotten quite into a rhythm with his thrusting but now faced the sight of Pneuma being overwhelmed like never before. She held her head down in her arms, seemingly fighting off the urge to start pounding her fists against the ground and uttering some sort of obscenity. Even with her flesh quivering feverishly around his dick, transmitting a bevy of electrifying signals into his mind as well, Rex took a sturdier hold on her than ever before, supporting her through it as both her Driver and lover.

"Easy now, Pneuma, hang in there," he cooed directly into her ear, "You can get through it."

"It's not about getting through it but never wanting it to end," she proclaimed teary-eyed, "This is the best I've ever felt in all my years of living."

Rex wasn't too far off from echoing her sentiments. Her expecting body only had a tighter hold on him than before and her ripe breasts and belly only stood as further reminders of his own sexual prowess. It would have been the easiest move in the world to simply take her here like a raging animal, forever claiming her as his breeding sow. However, he had a more pressing duty as husband and father. His son was agitated, and the myriad of sensations swirling within had left Pneuma visibly drained even as she maintained her stance just for his sake. Fulfilling their needs in addition to his own would require a more delicate touch.

"Pneuma, you're the most gorgeous woman I've ever met, and the mother of my child," the salvager stated, "It's time for me to give you everything I have as a man in return."

His remark inclined Pneuma to expect him to begin thrusting into her with all his might, but she soon found it to be quite the opposite. With his hands providing additional guidance around her waist, Rex's hips rocked her body in a mellow, steady rhythm. His strong hands felt great with the strength focus underneath the vast rotund bump that had come to weigh on her entire being. His controlled pace and unwavering hold allowed her muscles to get some much-needed rest. Even the sounds he was making were restrained so as not to where on their ears, letting out minor grunts as need while she alternated between deep breaths and tiny gasps. Further beyond that though, Pneuma quickly realized his movements were primarily aimed at soothing the anxiety of the unborn child within her, guiding him back to a state of still rest, taking care not to disturb him again.

"Oh, Rex..." the Aegis felt a sob rising in her chest, "You really are the most caring person I'll ever find..."

"Shhh..." the Driver eased his Blade as well, "Relax, let yourself go. I'm taking care of everything from here."

She only further submitted to his words from there, planting her arms to shift her weight more onto the ground beneath her and the man penetrating her from behind. Based on the shift in his grip further up her sides to guide to a more upright position, Pneuma could tell Rex from even greater enjoyment in having her resting against his lap through the natural force of gravity, allowing his chest to press up more closely to her lower back wither her hair still cascading down it. She privately yearned to feel him plunge into her body more strongly but held her trust in her man completely. Her faith was rewarded by what she felt rise up within her as he relaxed his own body totally onto hers, his sturdy torso meshing wonderfully with her silky-smooth backside.

"What is this?" her eyes widened, "Rex, you're..."

"It's what you were saying before," he reminded her.

"Yeah... but I never imagined..."

"I hold onto every word I hear from you, Pneuma, and I would never dream of letting you down."

"Yes... I understand... Give me your all, Rex!"

In her present state, Rex knew Pneuma was ready to bear with the full extent of the strength he had built up as a salvager. However, she had expressed a deep lust for one thing above all else just before and that's what he was now making sure for her to receive. Basking in her fertile form and innate feminine aura, Rex's erection surged to life within her like never before. Looking at her frame while still positioned behind her, Pneuma's breasts and belly had indeed become so enlarged that they could be seen clearly jutting out her sides from the back, and his desire to fully claim this burgeoning body of hers now pushed him to be as hard, hot, long, and girthy as he could ever remember himself being. She had spoken of all of it when licking him earlier, but it was certainly more than Pneuma had ever felt piercing her from such an exposed position. Even without being overly aggressive in his movements, his mere shape and texture drove her insides crazy. Even his pulse was heavier than before and left her tingling with every beat of his passionate heart.

"Oh wow, there it really is!" the Aegis gasped, "That's the sort of penis I want the man I love to bury in me."

"Only you manage to get me like this," the salvager assured her, "And only you can ever take care of it for me."

"I will! I always will!"

As the Master Blade, Pneuma still couldn't have her words be reduced to mere fluff. Although continuing to respect Rex's desires to continue doing all the moving, her body still was eager to answer him in its own way. As he pushed himself all the way in to the hilt yet again, now pressing squarely against her cervix, Rex found Pneuma's response to him to be a thunderous one. When his groin made contact with hers once me, she planted it back into his more firmly into his than before, like combining together two pieces of a puzzle. Her vaginal walls clamped down around him from tip to base, enveloping and conforming to his shape down to the most minuscule detail. Now she could pick up the sensations of even individual veins rubbing her insides. This intense cling persisted even as he moved back and forth. His rugged texture made a fresh impact of its own, now scraping against her walls so deeply. Back on the outside both were trembling all over for one another, the Aegis' prominently swollen features jiggling and swaying in response to every collision their hips continued to share.

"I want to do it, Pneuma. I want to cum inside you!"

"And I want you to do it, both now and in a few months when it's time for your next baby!"

Just as her belly had bloomed, filled with his blossoming seed, Rex's shaft started to bloat under the strain of the next batch he ached to plant. It was beyond ingratiating to the Aegis to have both phenomena building up within her simultaneously. Rex's cock was only more pleasing to her vagina as it engorged to the brink of release. As impossible as it was, it made Pneuma's mind wonder if it would be possible to fertilize even more of his sperm like this, to grow even larger under the weight of his semen as he planted fresh seeds into her one-by-one. After centuries of fighting the notion of such a life seemed like a piece of Elysium itself. When Rex clung back onto her growing bump as he continued to swell himself, she instinctively sensed him taking a liking to the idea in his own head as well.

"Pneuma..." his arms locked all the way around her abdomen, "I don't care if it can actually work or not. I'm going to try my best here to get you pregnant with my second child and then my third one on the next time after that."

"Yes, I want you to try," she panted beneath him, "Knowing you'll find a way and even if it doesn't work out, it always pleases me to see you trying your best."

"Then I'll give you my best right here!"

His subsequent, fiery explosion inside her lit the flames of Pneuma's second climax as well. Pneuma's insides adored being bathed in Rex's essence no matter the occasion and this was one of the fullest soakings they were ever going to get. Her walls practically received a massage of their own from his fierce twitches and thrashing that accompanied each heaving spurt he launched into her. The highlight for her though was indisputably what she could make out of the ropes of semen splashing through her core and canal. With her analytic capabilities, she did her best to calculate the exact number of sperm cells she was receiving as they poured in. She would've gladly given an egg to every single one if able. However, she felt the weight of what she had taken from him already still tugging at her stomach. It gave her the clarity to focus on the present instead of future possibilities, and that present had Rex groaning deeply for her while following through with his hefty load.

"Let it all out, Rex. I know there's still plenty more where that came from," she encouraged him through the last waves of his vast outpouring.

"Y-yeah, definitely," he answered with a light moan as his dick finally finished its frenzy.

Pausing to ensure not a single drop went unspent, Rex fell back out of her and onto his behind, freeing himself at last and enabling himself to directly observe the results of his efforts. The totality of his ejaculation wholly measured up to the one that had given her this baby as demonstrated by how much overflowed from her when the plug of his member was removed. Pneuma pulled herself back up, eager to face her man once more as they basked in the afterglow of their shared love.

"Look at me, Rex," she pleasantly held her breasts and rubbed her stomach, "Filled to the brim with your essence and then some. Every piece of me that has ever felt incomplete or missing has been filled in by you. Thank you so much!"

Intentionally or not, the Aegis surely succeeded in creating the most erotic visual she had presented him with to this point. With her arms planted on the grass behind her, she reclined in place slightly and spread her legs to freely bare the full front of her body to him. Even with what he had drunk from her earlier, Pneuma's breasts still hung voluminous and brimming with fresh milk which she even was daring enough to take a taste of herself while she still had his attention there. The fabled Aegis drank it down with an exaggerated gulp and ran her hand down from her chest to her belly that had never looked quite as heavy as it did now, its form prominently accentuated as the complete degree of its curvature jutted out in the open every bit as round as Mother Earth herself. While her bump cast quite the imposing shadow at its size, not even it could conceal the still spreading pool of his cum building between her thighs, reminding that it was his essence within her responsible for every last one of these glorious changes in her. Even while Rex was still mostly at a loss for words at what his body just went through, his eyes knew when they liked what they saw. Still fumbling over his speech, he scurried over to sit face-to-face with her to bathe in her glorious image of maternity.

"Pneuma... I can't even..." he regathered oxygen for his brain as fast as he could.

"You don't need to say anything..." she smiled, "What you've shown goes beyond words and speaks for itself."

She was given just as much to admire in this moment of open freedom as he was. When faced with her unobstructed, sultry, expectant figure soaked in his seed, the effect on Rex was impossible to suppress. Even after two full-hearted climaxes, his penis stood as proud and attentive for her as before. His desire for her had surpassed what either of their bodies were prepared to handle on their own, but it was still a fitting treat to see him in his most virile state as she confidently displayed her own back at him.

"We were made for this, for each other," the Aegis beamed, "Even five-hundred years was worth it to reach this place with you, Rex. I love you."

"I love you too, Pneuma..." he replied weakly, but his pulsing erection echoed strongly.

"Come," she outstretched her arms to him, "Let me have this time with you until the night itself is long over."

This time, she held him in front of her and leaned his head to rest on her baby bump, remaining still until the salvager had picked up on the sound of the beating heart within. His peaceful face illustrated the solace he took in this even as she could see his loins still hungering to further taste of her ripened fruits. Still, she offered him relief with her hand once more, simply allowing him to cherish the smoothness of her palms and the skillfulness of her touch. All the while she whispered sweet nothings to her child and lover below.

Pleasing her man and nourishing her baby all together at once, after years of wandering for answers, this was the purpose to her life she had desired all along and this time she wouldn't be letting any of the ones close to her down.

-THE END-


End file.
